hontou no kimochi
by sakurajei
Summary: por fin ! aqui esta el ultimo cap de este fic ! manta encuentra a yoh ... la hora de enfrentarlo a llegado ! XD !
1. ichiban

Hontou no kimochi  
  
Por sakurajei  
  
Hi !!! este es el primer fic que publico y también el primero de shaman king que escribo .... es un shonen ai bien ligero así que espero q les agrade cualquier critica me la hacen llegar a mi correo o lo pueden dejar aquí .... byes !!! XD !!! ( )  
  
ichiban  
  
"No te preocupes , ya veras que todo saldrá bien ..."  
  
esa frase ha estado rondando por mi mente en los últimos días , ya son cerca de las 8 de la noche y aun no terminan mis clases especiales a las q por cierto no estoy prestando atención es curioso q recuerde esa frase ... ya casi la había olvidado .... uhm ... el profe ya me pillo distraído ... suerte... sonó la campana , hora de ir a casa ....  
  
como todos los días me dirijo a casa sin prestar atención a mi alrededor la verdad no encuentro nada digno como para detenerme y darle un poco de mi tiempo ....  
  
mi nombre es manta oyamada ahora tengo cerca de 17 años y continuo con mis estudios de preparatoria ... aunque les sorprenda a algunos he crecido lo bastante como para que no me crean un niño pero aun con todo sigo pequeñito .... por fin llegue a casa , como siempre saludo a mis padres y a la odiosa de mi hermana y subo a mi habitación ya que deje pendientes muchos trabajos y el aseo de mi cuarto ... maldición ... mi madre me dijo que debía hacerlo yo solo .... desperdicio de tiempo , pero en fin ... me llevan la cena a la habitación y como a medias .... que de porquerías tengo por todos lados .... eh , MI CORREO ELECTRÓNICO ESTA QUE REVIENTA !!! TENGO QUE REVISARLO !!! ya prendí la compu y ahora a ver q tengo en el fondo de mi armario .... uhm ... papeles , cds de música , libros , ropa ... no , no QUE NO SE CAIGA !!! , QUE NO SE CAIGA !!! auch ... me lo merezco por haber acumulado tantas cosas , acaba de caerme encima un sin fin de cosas varias ... ah ... un álbum de fotos ? yo no recuerdo esta cosa .... pero valdría la pena darle un vistazo ...  
  
con esa relativa apatía que mostraba , manta se sentó frente a su computadora abrió el álbum y se dispuso a ver las fotos . encontró muchas fotos que había olvidado de su infancia y sonrió gratamente ... que de recuerdos !!! y mientras daba vuelta a las paginas la sonrisa se ampliaba aun más . las fotos de primaria , de secundaria hasta que de pronto una foto cayo al piso , aparentemente no la había colocado bien .  
  
manta levanto la foto del piso y lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto :  
  
ya lo recordaba todo , el mismo coloco hay esa foto el motivo exacto no lo sabia pero sabia muy bien que el álbum lo escondió arriba de su armario de modo tal que no pudiera alcanzarlo y vaya que fue dificultoso hacerlo pero no le importo .  
  
de pronto manta sintió un nudo en la garganta .  
  
miro fijamente la foto y muchos gratos recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar ... allí frente a sus ojos estaba la imagen de un grupo de jóvenes , sus amigos , despreocupados y joviales , llenos de sueños y rodeados de fantásticas historias de las cuales él participo . en esa imagen que fue copiada a un papel hace ya algunos años , estaban , quizás , los mejores y únicos amigos que tuvo ... todos ellos increíbles y excepcionales todos sonriendo a su lado . de pronto fijo su mirada en uno de ellos ... sonrió levemente al verlo .  
  
manta no se dio cuenta del tiempo que paso mirando esa foto pero pronto se dio cuenta de que unas gotas de agua caían sobre la foto , esas gotas no eran de agua en realidad se trataban de lagrimas , sus lagrimas , las que se deslizaban por aquel liso papel .  
  
repentinamente sintió tanta rabia que arrojo la foto a un lado y se llevo ambas manos al rostro.  
  
Manta estaba llorando . el sabia del por que de esa ira , del por que de esas lagrimas pero quería olvidarse de eso ya que lo llenaba de mas rabia y frustración ... NECESITABA ACLARAR LA MENTE URGENTEMENTE !!! , apresuradamente tomo su billetera y una casaca y salió presuroso de casa sin decir a donde iba comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad tratando de calmarse . la ciudad estaba llena de recuerdos .... cada rincón de esa ciudad fueron testigos mudos de todas las aventuras , risas , llantos , problemas que paso con sus amigos , era parte de esa vida que ahora deseaba olvidar . siguió caminando guiado tal vez por sus recuerdos .  
  
Ya era medianoche cuando sin darse cuenta llego al cementerio .  
  
Había pasado un año desde que no se acercaba por ese lugar , era la hora del apogeo de los espíritus . la luna y las estrellas brillaban como nunca y como si fuera guiado por esas animas comenzó a caminar por entre las tumbas hasta llegar a la colina donde estaba la tumba del legendario samurai amidamaru . Al llegar le pareció ver la silueta de un chico quien fresco y despreocupado le lanzaba un "holas!!!" seguido por una amable sonrisa .  
  
Manta sonrió un poco para luego entristecer.  
  
Sabia muy bien que nunca mas vería ni escucharía a ese amable chico , que esa tumba estaba vacía ... que esos tiempos jamás regresarían . algo cansado y ya sin ánimos se sentó y recostó bajo aquel gran árbol que estaba en esa colina ...  
  
Los recuerdos nuevamente volvieron por mas que manta tratara de evitarlo y así esos recuerdos lo remontaron al día en que conoció a yoh asakura ... fue una noche muy parecida a esta cuando lo vio rodeado de espíritus , le pareció una cosa escalofriante de la misma forma que le pareció escalofriante el verlo en su salón de clases y si , le tuvo mucho miedo pero pronto el miedo se transformo en ira al ver que no corroboraba lo que les contó a sus amigos acerca del cementerio ( y ya de por si se habían burlado de él por contar cosas de fantasmas ) y tal vez ese haya sido el motivo que lo impulso a seguirlo y obtener evidencias pero no salió como esperaba así que por la noche fue al cementerio seguro de que yoh se aparecería por ahí ... aun peor ... fue atacado por ryu y su pandilla , todo por culpa de yoh pero se lo merecía por su terquedad claro que no le hizo gracia que sus amigos nuevamente se burlaran de él y lo hicieran enojar hasta las lagrimas y justo en ese momento apareció el susodicho y dijo aquello q en ese momento no ya no era necesario : "los fantasmas existen , verdad?" para cuando terminaron las clases él lo intercepto a la salida y a rastras lo llevo hasta el cementerio , pero en el camino se disculpo y eso lo hizo sentir bien . Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar esperaron pacientemente ( aunque tampoco le hizo gracia q lo atara al árbol ) se enfrento a ryu y le revelo algo de lo cual no tenia ni la menor idea ...  
  
Yoh asakura era un shaman .  
  
Un individuo capaz de comunicarse con los espíritus y desde ese momento se gano su confianza y amistad . después de aquello comenzaron las aventuras , ryu se volvió un gran aliado y amigo luego apareció un chico llamado len tao que paso de ser el enemigo mas encarnizado de yoh a otro gran amigo las peleas que tenían eran terribles , tanto que muchas veces yoh terminaba en el hospital y no podía olvidarse de anna , la prometida de yoh , una chica aparentemente fría y muy aprovechada . Ella se encargaba de darle los entrenamientos mas arduos para que se convirtiera en el shaman king ... shaman king , nunca creyó posible que yoh podría postular a ser el salvador del mundo por consiguiente len tao también deseaba lo mismo y gracias a el yoh pudo poner en practica todo lo aprendido con anna , ryu se entero de esto y también quiso ser un shaman ... y lo logro casi por casualidad y antes de que eso ocurriera anna se aprovecho de ello ... y claro!!! Horohoro , el gracioso chico que llego de hokkaido y al que le dieron una ayudita ... todo eso ya lo sabia , pero había cosas que no quería recordar ni mucho menos contar .  
  
Yoh era un chico demasiado relajado tanto que daba la impresión de que se drogaba o algo así, cosa q nunca fue cierta .  
  
Era despistado , alegre , algo tonto y le cambio el ritmo de vida a manta yoh nunca fue aplicado en el cole y era manta quien le ayudaba a repasar las lecciones ... lo que también le sorprendió fue el hecho de que siendo tan joven tuviera prometida ... anna era algo ... pero parecía quererlo bastante . cuando las batallas para clasificar para ser el shaman king manta siempre lo acompañaba inclusive en una oportunidad se vio involucrado en una y casi pierde la vida en manos de fausto VIII y en un intento por protegerlo yoh lo aparto de su lado ... fue una separación algo dolorosa pero luego todo se arreglo ...  
  
Manta sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar mas pero no podía seguir ignorando aquello , no podía seguir tratando de ocultar ese incidente que tanto lo hizo sufrir y arrepentirse era hora de encararlo una vez mas y tras un suspiro manta cerro los ojos ...  
  
Ese incidente paso luego de la pelea q yoh tuvo con fausto , fue una noche en que ambos estaban haciendo las tareas en casa de yoh y planeaba irse apenas terminara . Anna no estaba en casa así que podían hablar de lo que querían pero al rato manta se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de 11 PM y decidió irse justo cuando se estaba despidiendo de su amigo sonó el teléfono .... era anna quien llamaba para decir que se quedaría en casa de una compañera del cole para resolver algunas cosas luego de colgar yoh le rogó que se quedara manta dudo pero luego d recordar que al día siguiente era domingo acepto encantado así que prepararon algo de comer y cenaron mientras veían una película la cual termino muy tarde , al rato yoh le propuso bañarse para luego irse a dormir cosa que no les tomo mas de 15 minutos . Yoh preparo un futon para manta , apagaron las luces y se acostaron pero no pudieron dormir ya q se pusieron a hablar de muchas cosas como los exámenes , de anna , del torneo del shaman king , etc . de pronto y manta no supo por que yoh empezó a burlarse del peinado de ryu y rieron a mandíbula suelta hasta que repentinamente quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos ....  
  
Fue entonces que yoh le brindo a manta una de las sonrisas mas tiernas que le hubiera visto hasta ese momento , fue algo extraño e incomodo para manta y quiso apartar la mirada pero no pudo ... la mirada de yoh era cautivante y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo . Yoh levanto una mano y la puso en la mejilla de manta acariciándola suavemente , manta no supo por que no lo detuvo ni por que no reacciono pero cuando se dio cuenta yoh y él estaban unidos por un beso ... su primer beso , el beso mas apasionado q alguien le había dado . Yoh lo tomo por la cintura y se acerco mas , manta sintió sus cálidos labios , su respiración agitada . pronto la lengua d yoh comenzó a hacer presión en sus labios para que los abriera y manta no dudo en hacerlo guiado por su curiosidad y por que no quería pensar en lo que hacia . el beso se intensifico y manta dándose cabal cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a llorar , sintió las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas las cuales las sentía tan calientes , yoh se percato de ello y separando sus labios de los de manta lo beso en los ojos en un intento por secar sus lagrimas luego comenzó a besarlo en el rostro , el cuello, los lóbulos de las orejas haciendo temblar a manta de miedo y excitación , entre jadeos le preguntaba que le hacia pero no obtuvo respuesta sus labios se unieron nuevamente y manta que en todo momento se mantuvo inmóvil comenzó a participar y se vio abrazando a yoh , besándolo aun mas intensamente sin creer en lo que estaba pasando . Simplemente eran amigos y no podía siquiera pensar en que ocurria en ese momento ...  
  
que estamos haciendo? – pregunto manta agitado después de apartarse de yoh  
  
pero no obtuvo respuesta ...  
  
acaso ... acaso es que yo ... – dijo manta inquieto y perturbado  
  
manta no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que yoh lo cayo con otro beso manta quiso apartarse pero yoh lo sostenía firmemente y no tenia intención de soltarlo . manta temía que algo peor ocurriera al ver que su amigo estaba algo excitado pero cuando yoh estaba por recostarse sobre el escucharon el sonido de la puerta manta empujo a yoh con todas las fuerzas que tenia , este cayo a un lado y algo molesto se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta se abrió ... era anna quien luego de abrir la puerta se recostó a un lado de esta y les explico que regreso a casa pues el asunto de su amiga termino y no le vio caso el seguir ahí , anna tan observadora vio a manta lloroso y el nerviosismo de yoh  
  
que te ocurre manta? – pregunto anna con su frialdad de siempre  
  
eh? ... no , no pasa nada es que ... tuve una pesadilla – contesto manta mientras sonreía tratando de disimular la situación  
  
bien , pero no quiero que desveles a yoh así que sal de aquí ... dormirás en la habitación de las visitas – dijo la sacerdotisa poniendo una cara muy seria  
  
pero anna manta no es problema , además estaba tratando de explicarle mas del shaman king para distraerlo – dijo yoh muy serio y mirando disimuladamente a manta  
  
tu te callas !!! mañana el entrenamiento sera muy duro y no quiero q te duermas en medio de ellos – dijo anna levantando la voz y frunciendo el ceño  
  
pero annita .... – dijo el shaman casi suplicando  
  
ya fue suficiente !!! manta sal de aquí ya , en el dormitorio encontraras un futon ... buenas noches – dijo anna realmente molesta , perdió la poca paciencia q tenia  
  
entonces anna señalo la puerta con la mano extendida y manta salió presuroso de allí y no volteo a pesar de que su amigo lo llamaba .  
  
entro en el cuarto e inmediatamente cerro la puerta con llave luego extendió el futon y se recostó sobre el y no pudiendo mas comenzó a llorar , lloro de la maneras mas terrible pero QUE DIABLOS HABÍA OCURRIDO?!!!  
  
"el es mi amigo ... en que demonios estaba pensando? Además yo no hago ese tipo de cosas ... no , no ... por que no lo detuve?!!! solo soy una maldita basura , cometí el peor error al haberme dejado llevar así ... yoh? Como estará? ... dios ..." – pensó manta mientras secaba las lagrimas con sus manos  
  
manta estuvo pensado en eso por largo tiempo hasta que escucho que golpearon la puerta pero se negó a responder , otra vez ese sonido pero manta no dijo nada . estaba seguro que se trataba de yoh y no quería verlo y por 2da vez le inspiro temor . al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano y se fue sin despedirse , llego a casa y luego de reportarse con sus padres corrió a su habitación donde lloro hasta quedarse dormido la semana que siguió fue casi infernal ya q se la paso esquivando a yoh , evitándolo e ignorándolo . fueron incontables las veces q yoh lo perseguía por el cole pronunciando su nombre pero no tuvo el valor d encararlo así q huía o trataba d estar cerca de anna para que el no tratara ese tema . manta sentía que de alguna manera su amigo le había robado algo de esa inocencia que aun creía tener y quiso odiarlo pero no pudo . por fin decidió encarar la situación ya que estaba dramatizando demasiado y quería estar en paz con su amigo y consigo mismo así q lo cito en el mismo cementerio donde se conocieron después de clases , manta espero por 10 minutos cuando lo vio llegar . yoh trato de sonreírle pero a pesar de todo se le notaba algo de tristeza manta lo saludo como de costumbre y luego se sentaron a un lado de la tumba de amidamaru y se mantuvieron en silencio , un largo silencio ... y al fin cuando manta se decidió a hablar sus palabras chocaron con las de su amigo se miraron con cara de sorpresa y rieron .  
  
manta ... aun somos amigos , verdad?- pregunto yoh con una gran sonrisa  
  
por supuesto - respondió manta algo nervioso tratando de no llorar  
  
y así manta resolvió el problema y trato de olvidar ese asunto seguro de que todo fue confusión de parte de su amigo ... bueno , al menos eso quiso pensar pero luego de ese incidente manta se dio cuenta de q algo le ocurria : ya no podía resistir la idea de otro alejamiento de yoh , la sola idea le aterraba y comenzó a acompañarlo por todos lados mas seguido inclusive acompañándolo hasta china para ayudar a len tao esos momentos eran los que lo ponían muy feliz ya que sentía que le servia de ayuda pero cuando estaba solo muchas veces sus demonios internos se apoderaban de el y le hacían ver un sentimiento que el desde un principio desterró , ese sentimiento que le hacia sentirse celoso de anna (claro que esta nunca se entero de lo que paso entre ellos 2 ), que no quería que el resto de sus amigos se le acercaran , que le hizo darse cuenta de que yoh le gustaba y era en esa soledad en la que lloraba y se sentía el ser mas horrendo del mundo , por ser cobarde al no enfrentarlo , egoísta al no querer que yoh sea feliz con otra persona pero por otro lado siempre oía decir a su amigo que su sueño era tener un vida sin preocupaciones mientras escuchaba su música favorita y por ese motivo no decía nada , simplemente no quería arruinarle sus planes . al poco tiempo y ya que yoh clasifico para las finales del torneo se supo q este seria en Norte América una nueva separación para manta . un día antes de que se fuera los 2 amigos pasaron juntos todo el día recorriendo la ciudad y al día siguiente manta acompaño a yoh al aeropuerto allí conocieron a hao y manta despidió a su amigo .  
  
pero la separación no duro mucho .  
  
anna prácticamente lo obligo a acompañarla a Norte América luego de recibir un encargo del abuelo de yoh y enterarse de los planes de hao asakura , así emprendió la travesía junto con anna y tamao ( "si claro , yo corrí con todos los gastos ... maldita aprovechada " ) , después en el camino se toparon con jun tao y fausto y lograron alcanzar a yoh. Verlo de nuevo fue un alivio y en el camino las no discretas miradas de manta no pasaron desadvertidas .  
  
ois manta !!! ya deja de mirarme tanto a yoh no ves que me lo gastas? – dijo horohoro a manera de broma  
  
eh? Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?!!! – dijo manta completamente ruborizado  
  
por que rayos estas mirando a yoh? – pregunto una anna poco amigable  
  
yo no lo estoy mirando !!! – dijo manta con una enorme gota saliendo por un costado de su gran cabeza  
  
yoh a todo eso solo atino a reír ... el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo solo que el pequeño detalle de que yoh y hao eran hermanos gemelos fue lo que desentono el ambiente pero con todo eso no preocupaba a manta , yoh era yoh no importaba que cosas lo ligaran a hao , además las malas bromas de chocolove animaban de vez en cuando al grupo y luego del largo recorrido lograron llegar a la aldea apache donde se encontraron con lizerg y los soldados X , hao y su grupo y las 5 lilis . la gente se dividió en grupos de 3 y comenzaron las peleas , así los chicos pasaron fácilmente las peleas gracias a los poderes q obtuvieran de la bitácora del hao de 1000 años atrás y antes de que por fin todo lo referente a los hermanos asakura se consumara manta escucho algo que nunca pensó ni en sueños .  
  
una noche mientras dormían ryu hizo algo de ruido que despertó a manta.  
  
uhm ... que pasa ...? – pregunto manta mientras bostezaba y frotaba sus ojos  
  
disculpa manta te desperté? Es que voy al baño ... – respondió ryu quien ya se encaminaba al baño  
  
manta volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir y de pronto sintió los cálidos brazos de yoh estrechándolo con fuerza el trato de moverse pero ...  
  
no ... no te muevas ... – exclamo yoh suavemente  
  
manta se quedo inmóvil ante tal pedido y pudo sentir la respiración de yoh en su cuello  
  
por favor ... solo escúchame y no digas nada , la verdad es que soy la persona mas cobarde del mundo – continuo yoh y su voz poco a poco se quebrantaba  
  
pero yoh ... – dijo manta con total nerviosismo y curiosidad  
  
shh ... escucha ... soy cobarde por que desde hace tiempo te estoy ocultando algo que muero por decirte ... tu me gustas ... – dijo yoh al mismo tiempo q apretaba un poco mas fuerte a manta  
  
al escuchar esto manta se petrifico ....  
  
tu fuiste el primer amigo que tuve ... y no me rechazaste por ser un shaman , no pude evitar este sentimiento ... te quiero mucho ... – dijo yoh y esta vez su cuerpo comenzó a temblar  
  
manta no pudo evitar el llorar y también yoh lo hizo y al escucharlo llorar el pequeñín se sintió miserable ....  
  
fui muy cruel contigo sabes? Aun no me perdono lo q te hice ... no te preocupes esto no significa que quiero una respuesta solo quería que lo supieras ... y también que supieras q siempre te protegeré – dijo yoh y luego suavemente beso a manta en al cabeza  
  
manta no pudo decir nada ya que cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo yoh se aparto de el y ryu volvió del baño . al día siguiente trato de hablar con el pero ocurrieron muchas cosas como que lo raptaron y q luego se convirtió en un shaman . luego llego todo el caos que creo hao e ir en búsqueda de los grandes espíritus, todos se dispersaron y fue cuando manta se topo con el susodicho y tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el pero nunca se espero lo que este diría ... ni hiciera .  
  
así que tu eres el mejor amigo de yoh? – pregunto hao completamente desconfiado  
  
claro que si !!! – respondió manta realmente ofendido  
  
tu solo estas al lado de yoh para tu beneficio ... pronto ya no veras mas a tu amiguito – dijo hao mientras ponía una mirada maliciosa  
  
que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto manta con algo de temor  
  
Ya lo averiguaras ... uhm ... tengo algo de curiosidad ... dime tama ... – pregunto hao quien levanto al cabeza para mirar al cielo  
  
SOY MANTA !!! – grito manta esta vez muy enojado  
  
Bueno , manta ... te gusto el beso que te dio mi hermanito? – volvió a preguntar hao y sonrió de esa forma hipócrita tan característica en el  
  
Manta tembló de pies a cabeza ... como lo supo?!!!  
  
que? – fue lo único q pudo decir manta , sentía q sus ojos se humedecían  
  
somos gemelos !!! tenemos una conexión especial , sentí lo que el sintió... sentí tus labios pequeño mío ... – dijo hao , la expresión de su rostro era muy extraña  
  
no ... no es cierto ... – dijo manta y veía como sus manos temblaban sin control  
  
te propongo algo ... a mi me encanto ese beso ... que te parece si después de que me deshaga de yoh te conviertes en mi amante? La verdad te conviene ... – le sugirió hao al pequeñín le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de los demas  
  
entonces manta escucho la carcajada de hao ... se estaba burlando de el ...  
  
DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI !!! JAMÁS ACEPTARÍA TAL COSA Y MENOS DE TI !!! - grito manta completamente indignado y furioso  
  
claro ... es que no has probado otros labios ... que tal si te presto algo de ayuda  
  
repentinamente hao jalo a manta de un brazo y le dio un beso ... hao no quiso soltarlo por mas q el forcejeara entonces manta logro patear a hao en el estomago ... este callo al piso adolorido y fue socorrido por opacho .  
  
me gusta ese carácter ... no te asustes pero de todas formas te obligare así no quieras. besas muy bien ... – dijo hao el cual algo inclinado frotaba su abdomen y puso una mueca q delataba dolor  
  
manta no tuvo otra opción q seguir a hao ya q el lo llevaría a yoh y fue ahí que hao lo haría sufrir demasiado por lo q hizo ... le quito a yoh ... se llevo su alma ... manta trato de servir de ayuda a sus amigos pero todo fue en vano ... vio el cuerpo inerte de su amigo ... pero este pudo sobreponerse y se enfrento a su gemelo ... los grandes espíritus decidieron que todo debía volver a como estaba y el torneo termino abruptamente sin un ganador ... todos volvieron a casa a sus vidas de siempre ... y así manta no toco aquel tema temiendo abrir una herida ... todo transcurrió normal pero al poco tiempo yoh tuvo que irse a su natal izumo y esta vez para siempre , no estaba lejos pero manta pensó que lo mejor era no visitarlo y solo comunicarse por mail y así paso el tiempo ...  
  
manta abrió los ojos ... ya era muy tarde y debía volver a casa , ya no quería seguir llorando ...  
  
ya me siento mas tranquilo al menos ya me sincere conmigo mismo , al llegar a casa me doy con la sorpresa de q mis padres están durmiendo pensé q me estarían esperando ... bueno no importa , subo a mi habitación y encuentro todo limpio ... que habrá pasado? Al entrar veo una nota en el escritorio , es de mi hermana ,dice que le debo 10 dólares por limpiar mi habitación que espere , hasta que el infierno se congele !!! estoy por recostarme en mi cama cuando recuerdo mi correo electrónico , la compu sigue prendida así que comienzo a ver los mails ... uhm ... uno de chocolove , dice que casi lo arrestan en new york por que literalmente "mato" a la gente de risa ... horohoro dice que su campo plantas esta progresando ... len tao parece que ya tiene novia ... que raro , pensé que a el le gustaba ... upps , ryu dice que quiere viajar a Inglaterra para visitar a lyzerg espero que no lo encuentre y este mail? Ah ... es de yoh a ver que dice ....  
  
"holas manta !!!  
  
como pasa el tiempo ... últimamente extraño mucho a nuestros amigos , deberíamos reunirnos algún día ojala que pudieran venir lyzerg y chocolove así nos divertiríamos mas !!! se que todos tienen sus propios asuntos pero seria bueno vernos , verdad? bueno no te quito mas tiempo ... cuando puedas envíame un mail ... o es que no quieres escribirme?  
  
Nos vemos !!!  
  
Yoh ..."  
  
Tonto ... no has cambiado en lo absoluto !!! ... tienes razón ... este es un buen motivo para vernos y quizás poder hablar contigo ... no lo se ... aun no tengo el valor de verte a la cara ... y no se que paso con aquello ... perdóname yoh ...  
  
manta borro aquel mail y entre lagrimas se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos se sentía tan estúpido . pero aunque manta trato de dormir aquel mail y la idea de ir hasta izumo lo atormentaban ya era hora de hablar con yoh y decirle algunas cuantas cosas así que de nuevo cogió su billetera y vio cuanto dinero tenia ... perfecto !!! mañana a primera hora tomaría el bus que lo llevaría a ver a su amigo y a comprobar que fue lo q ocurrió en todo ese tiempo , q ocurrió con sus sentimientos ....  
  
eto ... se suponía q este fic seria de un solo episodio pero creo que me expandí demasiado ... no importa please no se olviden de dejarme algún comentario nos vemos !!!! na no da !!! la li ho !!!!! 


	2. niban

Holas !!!

Disculpen la demora , es que he tenido algunas cosas pendientes ( trabajillos , estudiar japonés , fiestas , cuidar a mis perrinos , mas trabajillos , información , etc , etc ) pero aquí esta la continuación , espero que sea de su agrado ( la verdad estuve pensando mucho en esto .... ) quise hacer una especie de songfic y esta canción me pareció la mas adecuada ... un silencioso pedido de manta al menos eso creo yo . criticas constructivas y destructivas ? no se preocupen q todas serán bien recibidas . dedico este fic a mi amigota del alma samichi que me animo a escribir todo esto . doumo arigatou gozaimasu !!!

Notita : incluí a la tribu de manta pues me pareció interesante , espero no les moleste

Notita 2 : espero que la canción sea la correcta XD !!!

Hontou no kimochi

Niban 

Canción : Tardes Negras

Interprete : Tiziano Ferro

Los primeros rayos solares ya aparecían en la localidad de funbari calentando un poco la gélida mañana , la noche anterior hubo un poco de neblina y aun por la madrugada una fría brisa se sentía por toda la región , algo muy extraño para la época cercana al verano .

A pesar del frió manta oyamada se obligo a salir de la cama . paso una muy mala noche pues casi no durmió por el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo , se sentía algo cansado y abatido , después de todo siguió llorando un poco mas en la madrugada y eso realmente agota el cuerpo mas que cualquier ejercicio físico . con algo de fastidio salió de la cama y se enrumbo al baño , se ducho lentamente , cepillo sus dientes , se peino , se vistió .... por que se empecinaba en demorarse tanto ? por que el miedo ? .... si , miedo , por que sabia que tenia que ir a izumo , pero también sabia que debía ir a resolver "aquello" de una buena vez .estaba por salir del baño cuando manta se detuvo frente al espejo .... diablos !!!!! vaya que sus ojos estaban hinchados ...fue rumbo a su escritorio y busco su billetera , en cuanto la encontró , la abrió para ver de cuanto dinero disponía para el viaje , al menos le alcanzaría para los boletos de ida y venida y ni pensar en algo de comer !!! ya comería algo mas tarde , para no despertar sospechas en los empleados se puso el uniforme de la prepa ya que como era sábado se suponía que debía ir al cole ... así que tomando su mochila salió de su habitación , eran cerca de las 6:30 AM y el bus saldría a las 7:00 AM debía darse prisa .

No habría dado mas de 10 pasos cuando manta escucho una vocecita familiar .

- a donde crees que vas tan temprano hermanito ? – pregunto curiosa mannoko oyamada con una sonrisita en el rostro

- eso no te interesa , además por que estas aun con la pijama ? debes ir al colegio – respondió manta sin mirar siquiera a su hermana menor

- colegio ? acaso no recuerdas que hoy debemos ir con papa a un almuerzo importante en la compañía ? papa ya pidió permiso en nuestras escuelas ... en serio lo olvidaste ? – pregunto nuevamente mannoko aun mas curiosa que antes

- si , lo olvide ahora déjame en paz y no le vayas a decir de esto a nuestros padres ... en cuanto regrese les diré que lo siento – agrego manta algo molesto y sin decir mas comenzó a bajar las escaleras

manta hizo caso omiso al llamado de su hermana y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta principal fue detenido por otra voz

- manta , hijo a donde vas a estas horas ? – pregunto keiko oyamada realmente preocupada

- madre ... lo que pasa es que se me hace tarde para le cole – mintió manta sin mirar a su madre a los ojos

- mentira !!! – grito mannoko mientras le sacaba la lengua a manta

- pequeño demonio !!! – tambien grito manta mientras subía raudamente por las escaleras

mannoko se escondió detrás de su madre al ver las asesinas intenciones de su hermano , manta por su lado no se detendría hasta darle un buen escarmiento a su hermana por traicionarlo , la pequeña hecho a correr , manta hizo lo mismo , no tardo en alcanzarla y justo cuando iba a darle su merecido se abre la puerta de la habitación de sus padres .

- que ocurre aquí ? por que tanto alboroto ? – pregunto damansumi oyamada realmente molesto

- papi , manta no quiere ir con nosotros al almuerzo !!! – dijo casi llorando la pequeña mannoko mientras abrazaba a su padre

- que significa eso manta ? – dijo daminsumi frunciendo el ceño

- padre ... no puedo ir hoy al almuerzo ... yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer ... – replico manta mirando el piso , como si este tuviera algo realmente interesante

- al escuchar esto a damansumi se le encendieron los ojos de ira y le tiro una patada a manta ( nota : imaginar esto con ambos en SD !!! ) y ambos cayeron al piso para total diversión de mannoko

- mas importante que el negocio familiar ? sabes bien que algún día tu estarás a cargo de todo eso y necesitas estar al tanto de todo , ya basta de tonterías lo q tengas que hacer lo postergas para otro día ahora regresa a tu habitación – dijo damansumi luego de ponerse de pie y esta vez hablaba muy en serio , cruzado de brazos y con una mirada asesina ....

a pesar de ser muy pequeño damansumi le inspiraba un poco de miedo a manta pero esta vez no cedería , tenia que ir a izumo antes que todo ese valor que le había costado acumular se desvaneciera en pocos segundos .

- lo siento ... pero esta vez no te obedeceré ... – dijo manta asustado y arrodillado en el piso ... esto iba a ser difícil

- te atreves a contestarme de esa manera ? que clase de educación te han dado en las escuelas ? – damansumi se acerco a manta y le dio tal cachetada que lo tiro nuevamente al suelo

- basta !!! – grito keiko asustada mientras se acercaba a su hijo – querido , por que hiciste eso ? manta debe de tener un motivo poderoso para irse ... el nunca a actuado así – agrego la bella madre de manta mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse .

manta suavemente quito el brazo de su madre del hombro , sintió un fuerte dolor en el rostro y algo que chorreaba por su boca ... era un hilito de sangre que se escurría por las comisuras de esta manta apretó los puños , miro a damansumi y comenzó a dejar fluir sus lagrimas

- padre , perdóname por favor ... lo que tengo que hacer es demasiado importante para mi , debo ... debo ir a izumo ... – dijo manta mientras trataba de respirar mas pausadamente

- izumo ? pero que rayos tienes que ir a hacer allí ? – pregunto el pequeño padre de manta algo mas calmado

- es algo que deje inconcluso ... padre tu siempre me has dicho que los oyamada jamás deben dejar asuntos pendientes , mi cobardía no me permitía hacer esto y ahora que ya estoy listo para afrontarlo he decidido ir .... con o sin tu permiso me iré ... – y después de decir esto manta tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar

no espero una respuesta , sabia bien que esto le valdría todo un mes de castigo , quizás mas pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar mas tiempo ... tenia que hablar con yoh , tenia que pedirle perdón por su cobardía , tenia que ver que fue de sus sentimientos ....

- manta , espera !!! – se oyó el grito de damansumi por toda la casa

manta se paralizo del miedo ... volteo lentamente y vio a su padre que desde las escaleras lo veía con una mirada de angustia total al igual que su madre , al igual que mannoko ... damansumi bajo pausadamente las escaleras , llego hasta manta y lo miro directamente a los ojos , dio un gran suspiro ... manta trago algo de saliva ... que pasaría ahora ? ...

- estos jóvenes de ahora .... crees que en el BMW llegues mas rápido ? – pregunto un resignado damansumi

- pa ... papá ?!!! – dijo sorprendido el pequeño joven

- es mejor que te des prisa , le daré instrucciones al chofer para que te lleve , en cuanto resuelvas tu asunto regresas inmediatamente ... y que sea la ultima vez que haces esto – y sin decir mas damansumi salió por la puerta principal rumbo al estacionamiento de la casa

manta no lo podía creer , su padre si que era una gran persona después de todo . mientras esperaba keiko limpio el rostro de su hijo y le pidió disculpas por la reacción de su padre y dándole algo de dinero para gastos sorpresivos , le dio un gran beso ... al rato entro su padre y manta salió corriendo por la puerta .

- hermanito !!! – grito mannoko que salió tras manta

- eh ? , que pasa ? – pregunto manta

- eto ... que te vaya bien en tu viaje y ... salúdame a yoh , si ? – dijo mannoko algo ruborizada y sin decir mas entro a la casa

manta quedo nuevamente sorprendido ... como lo supo ?!!! su hermanita ya no era una bebe .... y sin mas manta entro en el carro y este inicio el viaje .

pasaron cerca de 5 horas de trayecto , el viaje resulto mas rápido de lo que esperaba , ya estaban casi por mitad de camino . cuando hizo el viaje con ryu le tomo cerca de un día , bueno tal vez fue por que viajaban en motocicleta .

- disculpa manta en que piensas ? – pregunto el espíritu moske algo preocupado

- ah ? ... oh si , recordaba la vez que viaje con ryu ....

- solo eso ? - volvió a insistir el espíritu

- uhm ... la verdad no ... no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que haré ... tengo mucho miedo ...

moske observo a manta detenidamente , el no tenia muchos datos de lo ocurrido pero sabia que algo tenia que ver con yoh asakura nunca se atrevió a preguntar y la única vez que se lo pregunto a amidamaru este miro con algo de rabia a yoh .

- tu siempre has sido una persona muy madura e inteligente ... ya veras que no tendrás problemas – dijo moske mostrando una gran sonrisa

- esta vez no es tan fácil como crees moske ... – dijo manta sin ánimos

- si me contaras que fue lo que ocurrió tal vez podría ayudarte – agrego moske algo vacilante

manta vio al espíritu tan preocupado que dando un suspiro le confio su historia ...

- pero como se atrevió ese sujeto ?!!! – dijo moske indignado

- no te molestes ... ya paso hace mucho tiempo ... ahora que te conté esto siento que me quite un peso de encima , eres el primero que lo sabe ... – dijo manta mientras miraba por las ventanas del auto

- como pudiste permanecer así por tanto tiempo ? – pregunto moske muy preocupado

- ni yo mismo lo se ... debo ser un masoquista o algo así ... – dijo manta a la par que trataba de aguantar sus lagrimas

- ahora comprendo por que reaccionaste así ... – agrego moske mientras flotaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando

- reaccionar así de que ? – pregunto manta quien aun miraba por las ventanas

- cuando ese mocoso se fue ... era tu amigo pero tu reacción me pareció extraña .... – sentencio moske quien se llevo una mano al mentón mientras levantaba la mirada

- extraña por que ? – pregunto manta y esta vez miro a moske , su mirada denotaba algo de nerviosismo

- no por nada solo son cosas mías – dijo el espíritu tratando de calmar a su pequeño shaman

manta prefirió no preguntar de nuevo y fijo nuevamente la mirada al exterior ... sin querer moske le hizo recordar la vez en que yoh se fue a izumo , lo doloroso de este alejamiento que esa vez creyó que era definitivo ...

flash back

habrían pasado algunos meses desde que el torneo del shaman king termino y todos volvieron a sus vidas habituales y rutinarias , len tao y los demás se comunicaban con ellos esporádicamente , al que veían con regularidad era a ryu quien viajaba en compañía de tokagero . manta como siempre pasaba por casa de yoh y anna para recogerlos e ir a la escuela con el inconveniente de cruzarse con fausto que también vivía ahí ... yoh parecía tranquilo y no toco el tema , manta por su parte permaneció callado y pensó que era lo mejor para ambos ... todo transcurría tranquilo hasta que la llegada de una carta altero al pequeño manta

- que quieres decir con que te iras ? – pregunto manta casi gritando y llamando la atención de toda al clase

- lo que escuchaste enano cabezón – dijo una anna muy enfadada pues yoh no le preparo un buen desayuno

- ayer me llego una carta de mi abuelo ... dice que debo regresar a izumo – dijo un muy triste yoh

- para cuando debes irte ? – volvió a preguntar manta casi sin aliento

- dentro de una semana ... – respondió yoh casi susurrando

manta estaba por decir algo cuando entro el profe y comenzaron las clases . el regreso a casa fue silencioso , el mas afectado de todos parecía ser yoh quien tenia una mirada muy triste .

pasaron así un par de días en los que yoh y anna preparaban todo para el viaje , dejaron de asistir a clases luego de informar al director . manta no se atrevía a ir a casa de su amigo , pues no quería presenciar ese nuevo alejamiento ... hasta que al regresar de sus clases especiales por la tarde una llamada lo sorprendió ...

- alo ? quien es ? – pregunto manta mientras bostezaba

- soy yo enano cabezón .... – respondió una poco amigable anna

- anna ? oye pero por que me tratas así ? – dijo manta muy molesto por el insulto

- podrías hacerme un favor ? – agrego la sacerdotisa suavemente

manta se quedo helado ... una anna molesta inspiraba temor pero una anna amable ... era el Apocalipsis ...

- no te quedes callado ... manta , estos serán los últimos días que tu y yoh pasaran juntos , el esta muy triste y no se que hacer para animarlo . creo que tu eres el único que puede ayudarlo ...- dijo anna mientras que su voz se quebrantaba poco a poco

- anna ... – y sin decir mas manta colgó el teléfono

y volverán los ángeles

a despertarse con tu café

pasa distraída la noticia de nosotros

manta salió corriendo de su casa , sentía que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho ... su mejor amigo sufría por esa partida y el que hizo ? pues cobardemente se escondió para no sufrir sin pensar en las penurias de yoh ... en el camino se encontró con ryu quien también se había enterado de la noticia manta rápidamente monto en la moto y ryu literalmente la hizo volar al llegar anna los recibió algo mas tranquila y llamo a yoh quien al ver a sus amigos esbozo una gran sonrisa ...

y dicen que me servir

lo que no mata fuerza te da

mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV

por la radio y el teléfono resonara tu adiós

- muchachos ... – dijo un extremadamente tranquilo yoh asakura

- don yoh , por que no me aviso de esto mucho antes yo con gusto lo ayudare con la mudanza de las cosas – dijo un lloroso ryu y en el acto bajo de la moto y entro en la casa para ver que podía hacer

- yoh ... – susurro un temeroso manta

- eh ? y donde se metió fausto ? pensé que estaría por aquí ... - comento ryu mientras se daba una pausa en cargar una gran caja

- lo que ocurre es que se adelanto ... ya debe de estar en casa del señor yomei – respondió tamao mientras embalaba algunas cosas de anna

- por que no van a tu habitación yoh ? yo me encargare de esto junto con ryu y tamao – sugirió una sacerdotisa mas que complaciente al verlos aun parados a los amigos en la entrada

- creo que seria mejor idea que nos quedemos todos a ayudar annita , no lo crees manta ? – agrego yoh sin mirar a su pequeño amigo

- si claro no hay problema ... – dijo manta tratando de esbozar una sonrisa pero al final tenia un gesto de nerviosismo estampado en el rostro

esa fue una noche entre triste y feliz , en medio de los preparativos se divirtieron mucho y rieron como nunca , hasta anna comenzó a reír cosa que asombro sobre manera a los demás a partir de ese momento manta dejo de ir a sus clases especiales y pasaba toda la tarde con su amigo , paseando por la ciudad , escuchando la música de yoh , visitando a los espíritus del cementerio y claro que ryu se metía por ahí y la pasaban muy bien .... hasta que llego el día de la partida de yoh ...

de tardes negras

que no hay tiempo

ni espacio y nadie nunca entender

quedarte puedes

por que la vida duele

duele demasiado aquí sin ti

aquella maldita tarde todo se veía oscuro para manta tuvo que ir a recoger a su amigo a su casa y llevarlo a la estación del tren , en ese trayecto no se dijeron absolutamente nada , manta moría por decir algo ... pero no hubo palabra alguna .

a pesar de la gran iluminación de la estación para manta todo aun estaba oscuro ... yoh se veía lejano y sombrío , su mirada triste y vacía ... por fin comenzó la llamada de abordaje y lentamente anna y tamao entraron en el tren luego de despedirse de ryu y manta ... yoh avanzo algunos pasos cuando de pronto se detuvo en la puerta del tren ...

- ten – dijo yoh mientras le extendía la mano a manta – me costo mucho trabajo hacer esto ... después de todo no soy bueno con el Internet – agrego y sonri

manta cogió de la mano de su amigo un pequeño papelito y lo abrió ... tenia una cuenta de correo electrónico escrito ... el mail de yoh ...

- me harías el favor de dárselo a los demás ? aun no me acostumbro a usarlo así que envía muchos mails para que pueda practicar , si ? – y luego de decir esto se inclino un poco y abrazo a su pequeño amigo

manta no podía creerlo , ese gesto no le costaría la vida a yoh ? pero al ver por la ventana vio a una anna completamente tranquila y eso le dio la oportunidad para corresponder el abrazo ... cuanto había pasado desde que sintió esa calidez ? esos brazos que lo hacían sentir especial , protegido ? manta se sentía en el cielo ... un ultimo aviso de abordaje rompió el momento y yoh se separo de su amigo ... le toco suavemente la cabeza y entro ... las puertas del tren se cerraron ...

el pesado vehículo comenzó a moverse , ryu agitaba la mano despidiéndose de sus amigos , manta no despegaba la vista de yoh quien aun sonreía ... esto lo turbo sobremanera y agacho la cabeza ...

manta quería decir algo con todas sus fuerzas pero sentía un nudo en la garganta ... simplemente su voz no quería salir ... y mientras pensaba en ello no se dio cuenta de que el tren ya se había alejado por completo ... al alzar la vista no pudo contener sus lagrimas y fue su mente la que pensó en esa palabra que no podía decir ....

- " QUÉDATE !!! "

aquí yo estoy y tu no estas

y me distrae la publicidad

entre horarios y el trafico

trabajo y pienso en ti

entre puerta y teléfono

tu foto me hablara

y así manta regreso a casa sin decir una palabra . ryu trato de confortarlo pero no sirvió de nada , los primeros días fueron insoportables ... extrañaba mucho a su amigo pero la verdad era que esa pequeña sensación había aparecido de nuevo ... esto lo asusto sobremanera ... y trato de olvidarse de todo ... si fue como escondió esa foto en el fondo de su armario ... que no le escribió a yoh , por que ya no quería hacerse mas daño ... por que yoh era su mejor amigo ... por que el nunca volvería ... por que anna era su prometida ... y el no encajaba en la vida sin preocupaciones de su amigo ...

de tardes negras

que no hay tiempo

ni espacio

y nadie nunca entender

quedarte puedes

por que la vida duele

duele demasiado aquí sin ti

y vaya que cambio mucho en ese tiempo ... su forma de hablar , de pensar ... sin darse cuenta el manta sonriente y bonachón se transformo en un chico apático todo con tal de no pensar en eso pero por mas que trato el nombre de yoh aparecía cada cierto tiempo en su vida ... los recuerdos trataban de volver pero no lo permitía ...

y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el

y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos

y si me quieres tu ya no me veras

si menos me quieres yo mas estaré all

y si me quieres tu ya no me veras

si menos me quieres yo mas estaré all

yo mas estaré allí allí allí lo juro ...

yoh asakura significo para manta algo mas que un mejor amigo ... significo un cambio para el , un cambio para el que no estaba preparado un cambio que recién estaba por comenzar y al cual por fin pondría el punto final ..... para bien o para mal ...

de tardes negras

que no hay tiempo

ni espacio

y nadie nunca entender

quedarte puedes

por que la vida duele

duele demasiado aquí sin ti ...

fin del flash back

manta salió de sus pensamientos al notar que estaba llorando una vez mas .

- estas bien ? – pregunto moske preocupado

- si , si ... es solo que no he dormido bien ... creo que descansare hasta que lleguemos supongo que tu también debes de estar ansioso ya que veras de nuevo a amidamaru – al decir esto le dio una pequeña sonrisa al espíritu ...

- no pienses en eso ... ahora lo importante es que descanses para que te sientas bien y encares a ese sujeto como se debe – agrego el espíritu y se desvaneci

- si moske ... no te preocupes ...- y al terminar el sueño venció al pequeñín y lentamente se quedo dormido

- señor , señor manta despierte ... estamos por llegar ... – replico suavemente el chofer

al escuchar esto , manta se despabilo y froto sus ojos incrédulo ... sin duda alguna ya estaba en izumo recién estaba entrando a la ciudad pero eso no importaba ... ahora manta sentía pequeñas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago ....

- bien ... amigo mío ... es ahora o nunca – dijo manta mientras miraba la ciudad con gran expectación - ... solo tengo que esperar un poco mas ....

Y bien ? se que tal vez esta parte este algo lenta y monótona pero quiero crear algo mas de expectación para la siguiente parte este fic . vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la demora ( gomen !!! ) y agradezco muchísimo los reviews ... ah !!! en el próximo fic tratare de poner algunos datos de la provincia de izumo ( también por eso me demore ) así que porfis tenga paciencia ........ NOS VEMOS !!!


	3. sanban

Holas !

Aquí yo reactualizando este fic que lo he tenido algo olvidado ... además quizás este sea el ultimo capitulo que haré ya que estoy avanzando otras historias ( por fis revisen dentro de poco mis otras historias que no solo serán de mankin ) y ya tenia un final pensado para este fic ... aunque quien sabe y ponga algunas cosillas mas así que estén atentas a esta historia y nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo ... ah ! lo olvidaba al final encontraran la información de izumo que encontré

Hontou no kimochi

Sanban

El cielo se teñia de un rojo muy intenso mientras el sol ya se ocultaba y una brillante luna salía tras este . los últimos resplandores del sol calentaban sutilmente el ambiente y penetraban dentro un auto que había llegado a la ciudad de izumo , donde un inquieto , ansioso y nervioso manta oyamada parecía doblegarse ante el astro rey dejando de lado por un momento sus preocupaciones y dejándose atrapar por ese delicioso calor , ya no sofocante , sino mas bien muy relajante .

me alegra verte mas calmado ... – replico moske quien como siempre apareció de la nada

como quisiera que fuera así ... – contesto manta sin ánimos mientras le lanzaba una vaga mirada al espíritu – siento un nido de mariposas en el estomago

y ya pensaste en que le dirás a yoh en cuanto lo veas ?

nop ...

hubo un breve silencio durante el cual el espíritu no dejaba de moverse de lado a lado ... al instante puso una cara de preocupación seguido por unas cuantas gotillas saliendo por un costado de su rostro .

manta ... regularmente a que horas salen de la escuela ? – pregunto el espíritu calmadamente

pues depende ... si perteneces a algún club o llevas cursos especiales ... a las 10 PM como mínimo ... por que preguntas eso , eh ?

bueno ... yoh aun esta en la escuela , no ? ... y aunque conoces su casa no creo que sea conveniente que trates ese asunto sabiendo que su familia ronda por ahí ...

ah ... QUE ! ES CIERTO! ... – grito el pequeñín mientras ponía cara de sorpresa - pero de todas maneras debo averiguar el lugar donde estudia o que esta haciendo después de la escuela ... no me queda otra alternativa ...

luego de darle algunas instrucciones al chofer se dirigieron rumbo a la residencia asakura que se encontraba algo apartada de la gran ciudad , a pesar del tiempo transcurrido manta no pudo dejar de admirar que esa casa tan antigua aun conservara su belleza ... salió del auto en cuanto llegaron y lentamente avanzo por la entrada llegando hasta el jardín ... poco a poco algunas imágenes de lo bien que lo paso estando allí con su amigo recorrieron su mente ... el lugar lo envolvió en un gran silencio que irradiaba tranquilidad ...

que es lo que hace Ud. aquí ? – resonó una voz algo grave con firmeza

eh ? ... señor asakura , no me recuerda ? soy manta oyamada ! – dijo alegremente el pequeño al reconocer al abuelo de su amigo ... el anciano yomei asakura

el anciano observo detenidamente a manta y luego de pensar por un momento reconoció al pequeñín y lo invito a entrar a una gran habitación mientras sus pequeños espíritus disponían ya de algunos bocaditos de la región y servían algo de ocha ( te verde )

a que se debe tu visita muchacho ? – pregunto el anciano con interés

vine a visitar a yoh ... hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y aprovechando que hay algunas actividades en mi escuela pues ...

me alegro de que vinieras a ver a mi nieto , espero que esto le levante el animo – al decir esto el anciano sonrió tristemente – mi nieto ha estado muy triste desde que dejo Tokio y aunque hizo nuevos amigos dice que ninguno se compara con los amigos que hizo en funbari ... en fin , puedes esperarlo aquí ya que demorara algo en regresar ...

no se preocupe por eso ! – dijo manta algo nervioso – yo puedo ir a buscarlo , solo dígame donde queda el colegio ... me gustaría mucho hablar con el mientras caminamos por las calles ... como en los viejos tiempos ...

al anciano le pareció algo peculiar el pedido de manta pero comprendió que los jóvenes querrían algo de intimidad para tratar sus asuntos y sin mas le dio indicaciones para llegar a la preparatoria Jinzai que estaba ubicada en el área de Koryo .

el viaje le tomo cerca de una hora ... ir de Hirata a Koryo era pesado en esas horas de trafico donde mucha gente pugnaba por llegar a casa pero manta trato de relajarse lo mas que pudo ... el momento de ver a yoh se acercaba cada vez mas y mas ... miro a través de la ventana y vio muchos lugares donde el crisantemo florecía .. cuanto color ! pensó el chiquitín ...

señor , disculpe ... ya llegamos a la preparatoria – aviso cortésmente el chofer del auto

manta vio el gran colegio ... apenas y algunos chicos estaban por ahí , después de todo eran ya mas de las 7 de la noche y el señor yomei le aseguro que yoh no pertenecía a ningún club en particular y que seguro se la pasaría vagando por ahí ... no había cambiado en lo absoluto .

que haremos ahora ? – pregunto moske algo preocupado

buscarlo ... no parare hasta encontrarlo ...

y así manta se puso a buscar por los alrededores del colegio y preguntándoles a todos los chicos con uniformes de sacos grises ( así eran los uniformes de Jinzai ) si conocían a yoh asakura . luego de una hora se detuvo y reuniéndose con moske que sobrevoló todo el perímetro llego a la conclusión de que no lo encontraría ya por ahí ... muchos chicos le dijeron que si conocían a yoh pero que su paradero actual era desconocido y tampoco sabían a donde iba después de clases ya que le gustaba estar solo la mayoría del tiempo .

yoh ... tal parece que sabias que vendría ... no quieres verme verdad ? – pregunto manta mirando al cielo ... sabia que no obtendría respuesta

estaba por darse por vencido cuando algo se le vino a la mente ...

un cementerio ! debemos ir a uno de los cementerios ! – dijo manta mientras corría hasta el auto

pero a cual ? este lugar debe tener muchos cementerios ...

no se moske ... si es necesario iremos a todos ...

comenzaron a buscar en la misma área de Koryo y encontraron el cementerio local ... pero no encontraron nada ... inclusive moske pregunto a cada espíritu de por ahí si habían visto un joven con las características de yoh ... no hubo respuesta ...

donde ? yoh ...

eran ya cerca de las 9 de la noche ... y aun nada , se sentó en la banca de un parque cuando vio un gran árbol a la distancia ...

señor . disculpe ... podría decirme si en algún cementerio hay un árbol como ese ? – pregunto manta con una cara muy triste a un transeúnte que cruzaba el parque .

el buen hombre le dijo que estaba casi seguro de haber visto un árbol como ese en el área de Taisha ... manta no dejo terminar al señor y dándole las gracias nuevamente se puso en marcha rogando por que esta vez estuviera allí ... no deseaba regresar a casa de los asakura si era imprescindible se quedaría esperando por allí hasta el lunes así se ganara la reprimenda del milenio de parte de su padre .

por fin llegamos , quieres que pregunte a los espíritus si lo han visto ? – pregunto el solicito moske luego de salir del auto .

si , claro ... yo tratare de buscar de este lado – dijo manta mientras se dirigía al gran árbol que estaba a un lado del cementerio.

se acerco lentamente sintiendo el rápido latir de su corazón a cada paso , mientras mas se acercaba mas creyó estar seguro de que alguien lo esperaba ... y fue cuando vio la silueta de un espadachín que miraba el horizonte con una gran serenidad ...

amidamaru ...

al parecer el espíritu escucho el suave susurro de manta pues volteo la vista hacia el lugar desde donde procedía la voz que pronuncio su nombre , le tomo algo de tiempo reconocer entre aquellos rasgos algo mas maduros al joven que una vez conoció .

joven ... joven manta ? ... no puede ser ... joven manta !

el espíritu se acerco a manta quien le brindo una amplia sonrisa seguidas de unas lagrimas de felicidad ... manta no acababa de secar sus lagrimas cuando de la nada salió un joven que había estado oculto tras el árbol ... tenia una mirada de asombro en la cara ... aun llevaba el pelo largo y esos audífonos colocados sobre la cabeza ... por fin ... después de mucho tiempo manta veía a su amigo ... muy crecido , mas alto de lo que esperaba y muy apuesto ... ante esto ultimo manta se ruborizo ligeramente .

manta ? ... manta ! por todos los cielos ... que ... ?

yoh no pudo continuar pues manta se había arrojado a el para abrazarlo con fuerza y no puedo mas que devolver el gesto y entre lagrimas y risas los amigos se sentaron de nuevo bajo el árbol y comenzaron a hablar de lo mucho que se habían extrañado y todo lo ocurrido con ellos en el cole y con la familia , así manta se entero que ryu quería perfeccionarse en el shamanismo y se había ido a entrenar a Kyoto junto con su padre , quizás ese era el motivo por el que no lo había visto rondar por funbari en tanto tiempo ... pero eso no era lo mas importante ... era el hecho de que por fin veía a su amigo . cuanto espero manta por aquello , parecía que nada hubiera cambiado ... que esos años no hubieran transcurrido y que nunca se hubieran separado ... era maravilloso y muy aparte de ellos amidamaru y moske también estaban felices de reencontrarse y pronto ya estaban volando por todo el cementerio recordando sus buenos tiempos en los cuales eran los mejores amigos .

no lo puedo creer ... manta por que viniste hasta aquí ... – pregunto yoh muy curioso

supongo que fue por tu mail ...

mi mail ?

si ... es que al leerlo sentí nostalgia y como hace tiempo que no te escribo y no sabia nada de ti ... – dijo manta con vergüenza , sabia que le estaba mintiendo a su amigo pero aun no quería decirle la verdad

yo también quería ir a funbari ... pero si mi abuelo se enteraba pues simplemente me hubiera matado ... ya esta muy viejo y cascarrabias ...

si ...

un silencio sepulcral se apodero de ellos ... manta tenia miedo de preguntar algo que lo carcomía por dentro pero sabia que tarde o temprano lo afrontaría y tomando algo de aire le soltó sus inquietudes

y dime yoh , como esta anna ? supongo que debe estar planeando lo de la boda ... como ya están comprometidos de tantos años ... y falta poco para que salgan de la prepa ...

bueno ... – dijo yoh mientras sonreía algo triste ... la verdad es que rompí el compromiso con anna ...

QUEEEEEEEEE ! – grito manta mientras daba una salto para atrás presa del susto – y como es que estas vivo ? no estas bromeando verdad ? no eres un espíritu?

Claro que no ... – rió el joven shaman divertido por la reacción del pequeño ... fue algo difícil ... pero anna fue muy comprensiva a pesar de todo ...

Pero ...

Quieres saber el por que , no ? ... bien , al año de regresar a izumo me enamore de una chica que estudiaba conmigo ...

Acaso era ...

No , no era tamao si a eso te refieres ... se llama sakura y me enamore poco a poco de ella ... es una excelente persona ... y decidí terminar con anna ... la verdad es que nunca funcionaria aquello ... le tengo mucho miedo ... ella obviamente se entristeció pero me dijo que sakura era una buena chica para mi .

Vaya ... pues me alegro mucho por ti amigo – era mentira . lo que manta sentía en ese momento era una gran tristeza ... y confirmo aquello que no quería saber ... aun le gustaba yoh asakura ... desde aquel beso yoh ya le pertenecía y el saber que no tendría oportunidad le partía el alma . además jamás podría competir con una chica bonita ... siempre llevaría las de perder y seguro que yoh ... ya había olvidado aquel incidente ...

No te alegres mucho compañero ... eso ya se acabo ... – dijo yoh quien luego de suspirar se recostó en la hierba

Que ? – manta se volteo para poder ver a su amigo – acaso no la querías ? te .. hizo algo malo? Te volviste a enamorar ?

La quería ... pero ... había otra persona ...

Ahora si que es tamao no ? – manta trato de sonreír , no quería que yoh se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía saber que ahora amaba a otra chica ...

Yoh se mantuvo callado sin mirar a manta ... lo único que hacia era ver el agitar de las ramas y las hojas de aquel árbol ...

con sakura todo marcho bien ... – comenzó a hablar sin quitar la mirada de las ramas – pero conforme avanzaba la relación me di cuanta de que había otra persona que me gustaba ... y no pude continuar ... lastime a sakura por mi actitud y decisión ... de paso anna también quería matarme ... pero en cuanto le dije de quien estaba enamorado se quedo de piedra ... pero me dijo que también era buena persona para mi ...

y como no va a pensar eso de tamao , es excelente cocinera ... y también es muy linda y tan hogareña ...

no es tamao ...

pero entonces quien es ? – hasta este punto manta ya estaba exasperado y no se percato que había levantado la voz mas de lo debido sobresaltando a su amigo quien de inmediato se sentó y miro extrañado a manta ... – lo siento amigo ... es que te estas haciendo el interesante ...

para empezar la persona que me gusta no es mujer ... – dijo un yoh mas que molesto ... la manera de hablar de su amigo lo había fastidiado ...

manta se petrifico ... no es mujer , pensó ... ahora tenia menos chance ... seguro que era un chico muy lindo ... no como el ... pequeño y sin ninguna gracia ... lo único que hacia bien era estudiar ... ya no tenia sentido confesar sus sentimientos ... solo restaba resignarse y desear que su amigo fuera feliz ... después de todo habían quedado como amigos ... nada debía cambiar ... el ya había perdido su oportunidad

pues , enhorabuena ! – sonrió manta tratando de parecer sincero – espero que ya te haya aceptado ... no me mires así , es en serio – agrego al ver la mirada estupefacta de yoh – creíste que te iba a rechazar por eso ? eres mi amigo ... y espero que algún día vayas a visitarme con tu novio – volvió a sonreír esta vez sin muchas ganas

manta ...

bueno , ya es tarde ... tengo que regresar sino seré asesinado por mi padre ... visítame cuando puedas amigo ... sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti ... – y después de decir esto se levanto lentamente ...

pero en que diablos había estado pensando ? habían pasado muchos años ... creía acaso que el estaría esperando eternamente ? sin mucho apuro sacudió sus pantalones y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su automóvil ... no habría dado 5 pasos cuando sintió que lo retenían de la muñeca ... giro confundido hacia yoh ... estaba llorando ? pero por que ?

no te vayas ... manta ... – dijo yoh mientras sollozaba – debes escucharme ...

amigo ... que ocurre ...

ocurre que ... esta vez no me rendire tan facilmente...

eh ? ...

yoh jalo bruscamente a manta hasta hacer que se sentara junto a el , manta trato de levantarse en medio de protestas las cuales fueron calladas con un suave " shh " y un ligero apretón en el brazo de parte de yoh

estas loco ? quieres que mi papa me mate ! dejame ir ! – grito manta captando la atención de muchos espíritus que estaban esparcidos en aquel cementerio

no manta ... ya no aguanto mas ... quieres saber quien es la persona que me gusta ? – pregunto yoh algo histérico mientras retenía al pequeñín en su lugar

no ! eso es asunto tuyo ! ... ahora suéltame me estas haciendo daño ... por favor ... me asustas ... – manta no pudo soportar ver a su amigo así ... quizás eso era lo que merecía por haberlo hecho sufrir en el pasado

lo siento ... manta es que yo ... veras ... tu conoces muy bien a la persona que me gusta ...

que ! – manta iba a agregar algo mas pero se puso a pensar y luego de unos momentos llego una respuesta – len tao ! debe ser el ... naa su familia te matara es un desperdicio – agrego el pequeño a manera de broma , quería evadir esa verdad tan dolorosa para el

tonto ! claro que no es len ! – yoh no pudo reprimir una carcajada – te dare una pista ... vive en Tokio ... en funbari ... lo ves todos los días al espejo y en este momento esta sentado justo a mi lado ...

manta se congelo ... que estaba diciendo yoh ? acaso jugaba con el ? no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas y aparto su cara de la vista de yoh pero este le levanto el mentón y suavemente como en aquella primera vez lo beso ... manta no se reprimió esta vez y abrazo a yoh con todas sus fuerzas mientras el beso se intensificaba ... la calidez inundaba su ser , nada era mas importante en ese momento que yoh ... su amigo ... la persona que amaba ... su todo ...

yoh se separo lentamente de manta y este recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo .

supongo que esto me aclara una duda – dijo yoh luego de recuperar el aliento

eh ?

que no me odias ... temía que me odiaras por lo que paso ... nunca me dijiste como te sentías y ahora te ataco de nuevo , de la misma manera ... vuelves a callar ...

yoh ...

di lo que sea ... de que me odias o que no te importo nada ... di cualquier cosa ... – dijo yoh que ahora tomaba a manta de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo

manta se separo de yoh y se puso de pie , camino lentamente rodeando el gran árbol . aun no salía de la impresión de que yoh lo besara nuevamente ... eso era lo que quería ? ... si ... lo quería , lo deseaba con toda el alma y esta vez no valdrían todas esas excusas que se invento ... ya no mas ...

yoh ... tu me gustas ... y tenia miedo de decírtelo ... por anna ... por que todo iba a estar en nuestra contra ... por que fui un tonto ... maldición ... te quiero ...

yoh sonrió tiernamente y manta corrió a sus brazos , a sus labios que nuevamente se unieron esta vez sin ningún temor y sin ninguna duda ...

y que haremos ahora ? – pregunto manta después de media hora en la que estuvieron besándose como tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido

pues lo primero ... terminar de estudiar y en cuanto salga de la prepa me regreso a funbari – dijo yo mientras jugaba con los cabellos de manta quien estaba recostado en su hombro

en serio ! – manta se levanto al oír esa propuesta tan maravillosa

claro que si ... y ... maldición ! esta vez haré caso a lo que dice anna y abriré esos malditos baños termales y venderé jugo de naranja por litros !

y yo te ayudare en lo que pueda ... mientras voy a la universidad y tu iras conmigo ! – exclamo manta de manera amenazadora

y yo por que ! – pregunto yoh algo preocupado ... odiaba estudiar

por que no quiero que mi ... novio – dijo mata mientras se ruborizaba – sea algo tonto !

algo ?

no , mucho ... y por eso me gustas tanto ...

ambos jóvenes volvieron a besarse , disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba ya que manta debía volver a funbari para no tener problemas con su padre ... ya los tendría en un futuro no tan lejano ...

ya ha pasado cerca de un año desde que manta y yoh se confesaron sus sentimientos y la vida transcurre relativamente tranquila .

yoh ya estaba instalado en funbari y parecía muy atareado luego de que inaugurara sus baños termales ... le estaba yendo de maravillas , nunca pensó que el negocio marcharía tan bien y por otro lado estaba muy feliz pues manta acaba de mudarse con el apenas un par de días atrás ... las familias de ambos reaccionaron a las noticias de diferente manera ... la familia oyamada en un principio estaba dividida en 2 opiniones ... el padre que quería desheredar a manta y la madre y la hermana que estuvieron encantadas con la noticia , la situación entre damansumi y su hijo era insoportable hasta el día en que keiko y mannoko lo chantajearan con echarlo a un asilo en cuanto pudieran ( solo lo decían para asustarlo ) y al comprobar que simplemente su hijo era feliz con yoh lo termino por aceptar , claro que le decía que se fuera a hacer sus tonterías por otros lares.

La familia asakura reacciono casi de semejante forma : la abuela se desmayo y al abuelo le echo sus espíritus encima a su nieto quien termino por los suelos gracias a ellos . al final dejaron que yoh decidiera lo mejor para el y este con el permiso de los abuelos regreso a Tokio .

Entre ambos decidieron dar una gran reunión y para ello invitaron a sus grandes amigos de aventuras ... manta fue el encargado de buscar a lizerg y chocolove mientras yoh se comunico con ryu , horohoro y len . al cabo de un par de semanas ya todo estaba listo ...

por todos los santos ... quienes se creen que son para no venir a recibirnos al aeropuerto ? – exclamo len tao muy molesto – yoh me aseguro que estaría aquí !

por favor len , no creo que debas molestarte , además tu conoces muy bien el camino hacia la casa de yoh – dijo lyzerg con su amable tono de siempre

eso me tranquiliza hermanos ... yo nisiquiera se donde estoy parado ... – dijo chocolove mientras miraba a todos lados ... ese aeropuerto flotante de Tokio era fabuloso ... – eh ! miren por allis viene el hotohoto !

y en efecto horohoro se habría paso en medio de la gente ... a pesar de no verse en años y de haber cambiado se reconocieron en el acto . lyzerg casi y no había cambiado , la misma carita linda pero algo mas alto y con el cabello mas corto aunque con la clásica forma de vestir tan sobria de los ingleses . por otro lado len tenia el peinado "cabeza de tiburón " de siempre y la misma mirada fría , también estaba mas alto y se vestía como todo un gran ejecutivo dado que ya tenia las riendas de la familia tao , la apariencia de ambos contrastaba drásticamente con las de horohoro y chocolove quienes vestían en un estilo muy a lo hip hop , horohoro se había dejado crecer el cabello y no era tan alto como los demás pero si se había puesto muy guapo y chocolove les ganaba a todos en altitud pues con su 1,95 cm impresionaba a cualquiera pero llevaba su extravagante peinado estilo african look ...

vine a buscarlos ... esos malditos de yoh y manta no vinieron a recogerme ... mandaron a ryu . me lo encontré en el camino ... ya estaba yendo a los baños termales ... – horohoro aun estaba algo sudoroso por el esfuerzo de caminar en medio del inclemente verano de Japón

vaya , veo que sigues igual de tonto .. se nota que algunos no cambiaran ... – dijo len con algo de sarcasmo en el tono de voz

quieres pelea no ? pues por mi no hay problemas – dijo horohoro mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

por mi tampoco – dijo lyzerg quien luego sonrió

yo me apunto ! – exclamo chocolove mientras cerraba los puños y se los mostraba a sus amigos

ya tendremos tiempo de luchar ... por ahora vamos con ryu a ver a ese par de infelices ... – y luego de decir eso len se encamino a la salida del aeropuerto

allí estaba ryu esperando dentro del BMW que tomo " prestado " de manta ( no puede olvidar sus tiempos de pandillero ) y este no había cambiado en lo absoluto salvo por que ahora vestía todo de negro y el traje no era tan estrambótico como el de antes .

y tu como es que llegaste antes ? – pregunto len mientras entraba al auto seguido por el resto

pues llegue hace 3 días ... y sus maletas ? – dijo ryu mirando por la ventanilla para ver los bultos traídos por sus amigos

las encargue para que las llevaran luego ,vamonos de una vez ...

bueno mejor para Uds. ... será mejor que se preparen ya que les espera una gran sorpresa – y sin decir mas ryu echo a andar el auto sonriendo muy maliciosamente

y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar ... horohoro simplemente sonrió mientras decía " lo sabia ... yo lo sabia " , lyzerg y chocolove se petrificaron y se preguntaron como es que yoh sobrevivió a la ira de anna ... aunque felicitaron con mucho entusiasmo a la parejita pero len parecía algo molesto ... ni se inmuto con la noticia , tampoco dijo nada lo que preocupo a manta y yoh

naaa ... déjalo , ya se le pasara ... que hay para comer , eh ? – pregunto horohoro tan fresco como siempre

la cena fue maravillosa . después de muchos años se reunieron todos los amigos como en los viejos tiempos , manta recordó la vez que todos celebraron la clasificación de todos ellos a la final del torneo de shamanes así que disfruto del momento y observo a sus amigos comer con ganas .

y enserio no te mordió ? – pregunto lyzerg con curiosidad

nop ... tuve miedo cuando lo vi pero no me hizo nada . el espíritu del chico gato me salvo – contesto horohoro para luego darle curso a una apetitosa pierna de pollo

entonces los vampiros si existen ... vaya con estas sorpresas de la vida ...

nada de sorpresas moreno – dijo horohoro quien miraba la expresión confundida del chocolatín – además ese Ger Zweifel no se hubiera atrevido a tocarme sabiendo que me había fusionado con kairos ... vaya que lo quería ... y supongo que lo esperara por mucho tiempo hasta que regrese a este mundo ...

manta quiso intervenir en esa conversación pero al volver la vista vio a un muy serio len y sin pensarlo decidió hablarle

len ... no se si te sientas a gusto aquí ... es solo que ... si yoh y yo te ofendemos de alguna forma ...

no me ofenden – interrumpió len de pronto , asustando a manta – es solo que ...

entiendo ... entonces el asunto de tu hermana y ...

eso ya no tiene caso ... lo olvide ... – len puso una cara de pesar absoluto

pero len , tu ...

cambiemos de tema , quieres ? vamos a escuchar que tiene que decir el hotohoto acerca de los vampiros

y la noche transcurrió tranquila ... los amigos bebieron sake hasta el hartazgo y ya muy ebrios se fueron a dormir

como dijo Juan pestañas pónganse su pijama y metance a la cama ... buenas noches muchachos - dijo chocolove tambaleándose hasta caer al piso

si ... nos vemos en la mañana ... pero ... yoh y manta , déjennos dormir ahora , sip ? ... no queremos escuchar alaridos raros ... – agrego horohoro algo pícaro

aja ... no quiero escuchar un : " yoh mas fuerte ... mas ! ... – dijo chocolove mientras reía

o un : " manta ... no ... me duele " ... – horohoro miro a su moreno amigo y ambos se echaron a reír como hienas

muchachos por favor ! discúlpalos yoh ... están ebrios ... – dijo lyzerg muy ruborizado tanto por los comentarios de sus amigos como por el alcohol

no te preocupes ... ya los conozco bien ...

manta ya estaba recostado y yoh se disponía a entrar en la habitación .

don yoh ... debería dejar que tokagero se quedara a vigilar la puerta de sus aposentos ... estos chiquillos podrían interrumpirlos – ryu esbozo una sonrisa picarona

no te preocupes ryu ... y que paso con len ? – pregunto yoh algo ruborizado

pues se quedo dormido en el sofá ... le puse una sabana encima

entonces ve a dormir y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo – dijo yoh y sin mas entro a su habitación

yoh vio un pequeño bulto en el futon cubierto con las sabanas , se desvistió y se recostó a su lado ... luego de abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso se cubrió con las sabanas y se dio vuelta para dormir

ahora si que me siento muy feliz ... – susurro manta luego de darse la vuelta y abrazar a yoh

enserio ? por que nuestros amigos se alegraron por nosotros y que nos llevamos igual que antes ? – pregunto el shaman con algo de sueño

sip ...y ahora mi joven señor ... creo que no debemos dejar dormir a nuestros amigos – manta soplo suavemente en la oreja de su amante

esperaba escuchar eso ... – dijo yoh mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a su pequeño koi

y ambos jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente decididos a no detenerse pese a escuchar las risas y protestas de sus amigos del otro lado de la puerta ... definitivamente esa noche no dormirían en lo absoluto ...

y ? que les pareció ? espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado ... y antes de despedirme aquí esta la información de izumo que encontré :

en septiembre de 1941 9 pueblos y villas formaron una ciudad de 37000 habitantes . en marzo de 1955 , 3 villas del sur se incorporaron , en abril de 1956 , 3 villas del oeste también se incorporaron , formando el izumo que se conoce ahora . la población de izumo ( hasta enero del 2002 ) es de 88030 habitantes e izumo continua creciendo y expandiéndose

el crisantemo se estableció como flor nacional de izumo el 23 de septiembre de 1971

el pino negro se estableció como árbol oficial de izumo el 10 de junio de 1974

para llegar desde Tokio hasta izumo se pueden utilizar 3 alternativas : por bus , que serian aprox. unas 12 horas De viaje , por tren que serian de 6 a 8 horas de viaje y por avión que dura de 3 a 5 horas de viaje

izumo esta dividido en 6 áreas : hinomizaki y taisha ( estas 2 forman una sola ) , hirata , izumo , hikawa , koryo y por ultimo sada

no me queda mas que agradecer a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de seguir este fic al cual le tengo un gran cariño por ser el primero que publico ... ahora la pregunta es , habrá continuación ? la verdad no lo creo pero se habrán dado cuenta de que la historia esta basada mas en manta que en yoh ... así que les pregunto : quieren que escriba un cap mas donde se especifiquen los sentimientos y pensamientos de yoh ? pues si lo desean manden revs especificándolo ... muchas gracias de nuevo ! mata kondo !


End file.
